


[podfic] if you love him

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not A Fix-It, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Bucky’s happy for Steve, he really is.That doesn’t mean that he isn’t devastated, too.//Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame





	[podfic] if you love him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lequeenofmoondoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lequeenofmoondoor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if you love him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618073) by [lequeenofmoondoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lequeenofmoondoor/pseuds/lequeenofmoondoor). 



> The movie gave me feelings, and lequeenofmoondoor's fic gave me an outlet.  
> Thank you for letting me read it!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/3vjcqgq4nd36stiagts9tqsmt4a0np6s) | **Size:** 4.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:00

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Watched the movie opening night (and two more times since then), and feelings of this fic still hold true.  
> I'm just not a fan of that particular ending, and really I don't see Bucky being a fan of it either.  
> I'll be off reading happier fics, but this is here if you want to share the feels. <3


End file.
